I wish you a Merry Christmas
by Tama Hachi
Summary: Le soir de Noël, en guise de cadeau, Hohenheim et Trisha s'échangent une promesse pour la vie.


**I wish you a merry christmas**

Chaque flocon tombant des nues virevoltait, semblait danser avec élégance et légèreté dans les airs, avant de venir se poser délicatement sur les toits des maisons environnantes, s'accumulant, blanchissant de leur pureté le paysage rural. Une faible lueur éclairait l'intérieur du foyer le plus éloigné du village, laissant imaginer une atmosphère calme et paisible dans laquelle une famille heureuse partageait un repas et beaucoup d'affection. De l'extérieur, la fenêtre du salon laissait apparaître au pied d'un sapin visiblement décoré avec amour, un couple avec ses deux enfants. Les parents leur distribuaient les présents précautionneusement emballés en souriant démesurément, le bonheur débordant de leurs visages en ce précieux jour.

_ « Voilà Edward, ce dernier est pour toi. »_

La mère tendit doucement le cadeau à son fils qui le saisit maladroitement. Un silence se fit pendant que l'enfant déballait son acquisition. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa moitié, laissant se lire sur son visage un embarras servant à dissimuler une soudaine tristesse.

_ « Chéri, je suis désolée de ne te l'annoncer que maintenant, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun cadeau à t'offrir_, annonça-t-elle d'un ton discret. _J'y ai longuement réfléchi, mais rien ne m'est venu à l'esprit. »_

Son mari resta sans voix à la fixer, figeant une seconde et la transformant en éternité, ses yeux dorés démontrant l'étonnement qui l'envahissait. Il détourna son regard la seconde qui suivit pour esquisser un sourire en coin.

_« Tu sais Trisha, je ne t'ai jamais demandé cela. Après tout, je ne suis même plus humain. Pourquoi un monstre comme moi mériterait qu'on lui offre quelque chose ? Il n'y a qu'une chose que je souhaiterais…_

_- Dis-moi quelle est-elle. J'en ferai ton présent. Tout ce que je veux c'est te voir heureux, parmi nous. Et tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu te qualifies de monstre, cela me blesse. Fais-moi part de ton souhait. »_

L'homme hésita un long moment avant de révéler sa honte à la femme qu'il aimait. Se pinçant les lèvres pendant que le dilemme se transformait en tempête dans son esprit, ce dernier s'embrumait s'il essayait de penser à la chose. Il se décida à avouer.

_« Trisha, ce que je souhaite le plus au monde est de voir nos fils grandir, pouvoir être à leurs côtés comme un père digne de ce nom, mais surtout… surtout… pouvoir vieillir à tes côtés, et quitter ce monde avant toi… J'ai vécu bien des choses, souffert de la perte et du manque d'êtres chers, mais vous… vous êtes les seuls que je refuse de voir partir. »_

Le contemplant durant son discours, l'épouse ne laissa aucun sentiment se lire sur son visage, comme si elle retenait en elle une tension incommensurable, qui la torturait et l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Après avoir écouté son mari, elle soupira longuement, évacuant cette douleur de son être, ce souffle manifestant une déception.

_« Tu dis cela, mais ne penses-tu pas que si tu pars avant moi, c'est moi qui souffrirai ? _Dit-elle sur un ton taquin. _Cependant, je comprends ton sentiment. Je ne peux rien faire pour ce corps qui est le tien. Penses-tu pouvoir trouver un remède ?_

_- Si je veux trouver un moyen de me libérer de ce fardeau, il faudrait que je quitte la maison. Mais es-tu seulement d'accord avec cela ? »_

La mère répondit d'un ton hésitant.

« Comme contribution à la réalisation de ton vœu… je peux faire la promesse de t'attendre et de ne pas partir avant toi. »

Le père de famille ne répondit rien à cela, laissant le silence s'installer pour réfléchir à cette suggestion. Il quitta ses sombres pensées pour finalement acquiescer d'un hochement de tête découragé.

_« Tu as gagné Trisha, j'accepte ton cadeau. »_

Il s'approcha de son épouse, s'apprêtant à l'enlacer de tout son être avec tendresse lorsque celle-ci interrompit le mouvement d'une nouvelle réplique.

_« Oh, mais ne crois pas que cela te sera gratuit. Je veux qu'en échange tu me promettes à ton tour une chose ! _S'exclama-t-elle pleine de confiance.

_- Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix ! _Ricana-t-il.

_- Jure-moi de ne plus jamais te traiter de monstre. Chaque fois que j'entends ce mot sortir de ta bouche, il m'atteint en plein cœur et l'emplit de tristesse. Arrête de te blesser toi-même. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es l'homme que j'aime. »_

Tous les deux firent un pas en avant pour se rapprocher, d'un même mouvement s'étreignirent, puis unirent passionnément leurs lèvres.

_ « Au fait… j'avais complètement oublié, mais Pinako m'a demandé de te transmettre les dernière paroles de maman à ton intention : « Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Je vais partir avant toi. » »_

[…]

_ « Je vois… « Je vais partir avant toi. » Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de vieillir ensemble, mais où qu'elle se trouve maintenant, je sais qu'elle m'attend. C'est pour bientôt… Trisha. »_

_Merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir attendu toutes ces années. Je vais être égoïste encore quelques temps : attends moi encore un peu. Nous serons bientôt ensemble à nouveau, ainsi ta promesse n'aura pas été vaine. Je t'aime, Trisha._

**Merry Christmas.**


End file.
